Total Drama: Hosting Wars
by Crystalghost
Summary: 14 host from different countries compete in challenges made by Blaineley to win their freedom.


TOTAL DRAMA HOSTING WARS

CHAPTER I

"THAT WASN'T IN MY CONTRACT PART I"

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, to be more specific, in an enormous island was a blonde woman with blue eyes and a red dress, who was preparing herself to be recorded.

"It's recording now?!" Asks the blonde woman, who ended up being Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, while the cameraman nods yes with his head.

"Oh, sna….!" she interrupts her cursing and continues. "Hi world, here Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran with the most exciting reality show ever created in the Marvelous Island. You might say now: "Great! Another total drama season with spoiled teens and blah blah…" But no, we don't have teenagers in this season; we have adults, and not ordinary adults. You will discover who now, here in TOTAL… DRAMA… HOSTING WARS!"

Meanwhile on the beach of the island two interns talk while they put sleeping people in hurls.

"Dude, that woman is sick"

"I know, demanding the producers and winning all the rights of the entire franchise of total drama, with budget and hosts."

"Don't forget about making them compete to conserve their opportunity to be part of…"is interrupted by a phone call "Intern number 2 here. Yes, all the competitors are ready…, the hurls too… I know, I know… we made sure the first competitor to appear is him… ok we are starting now… bye " says the intern before hanging up the cellphone.

"So… Can we make it now?"

"Oh yes, I wanted to do this all this time."

"Let's do it together!" says intern number 1 putting a particular host in the hurl.

"To the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" shout together activating the hurl, making the host fly to a mansion located in the middle of the island and landing hurtfully in front of Blaineley.

"Say hello to the host who started the dramatic mania, Chris Mclean."

"Aught, my head… I will not go to a party again." says Chris before realizing where is he. "Wait a minute; this is not a hangover, what's happening?"

"You are part of my revenge; you will know all the details later. Let's see who will accompany you " says Blaineley while she watches another host landing

"Nigel, from England."

"I only have a question. Who dares to change my clothing without my permission?" asks an angry Nigel.

"Anne Claire, from France!"

"Yeah! Again! Again! " Shouts Anne Claire after shunting to land safely in a water fountain.

"Evie from Jamaica."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Shouts Evie before landing in the same fountain.

"That…was… AWESOME!" says Anne Claire.

"I know. " says Evie.

"AHHH!" shouts other flying host who landed leaving a big hole in the ground and from that hole emerges a little ghost like him.

"Yota, from Jap… really, how did you do that?" Asks Blaineley, watching the ghost while Chris pokes it with a stick.

"MOVE IT!" Orders another host before landing and splashing Evie and Anne Claire.

"Basiim, from Africa."

"Don't you want to splash more?"Asks Evie in a sarcastic way.

"I assure you haven't splashed like that."Responds Basiim making Evie get angry.

"OF COURSE YES!" Replies Evie.

"Prove it." says Basiim in arrogant way, making the two of them glare each other.

"Can I finish?" Asks Blaineley to the hosts and they glare to her "I will take that as a Yes… let's see who is next" says while she watches with binoculars "Ohh! It seems Imelda from Latin America is next to lan..." Says Blaineley before Imelda lands over her intentionally.

"You will explain to me what the hell are you planning and why I don't have my expensive cocktail dress! To the contrary, I will rip out your hair extensions, one by one!" says Imelda grabbing her by the hair.

"Do you know what? The hurl is not the only thing that we are using to bring the hosts here."

"Wha..?" Over Imelda crashes a cute hostess.

"We are using slingshots too… Say hello to Natasha, from Russia."

"Ouch, that broke one of my nails" Says Natasha looking her hand.

"A broken nail is better than the broken rib you will cause me if you don't stand up… " Says Imelda to Natasha who is over her.

"Oh, sorry! Let me help you." Says Natasha helping Imelda to stand up.

"Thank you."

The two hostesses stand up while the other ones watched amused. Chris gets closer to Imelda and Natasha.

"That was so cool. Give me five!"

"Hmmm, ok." Says Imelda giving the five.

"I am Chris Mclean from Canada. Maybe I don't know you but I will dare to say that you look so wild when you are mad."

"Imelda Ramos, from Latin America… You think so? Wow, if someone like Chris Mclean says that to me I will take it as a compliment." Says Imelda.

Chris smiles and Blaineley notices it, getting her jealous.

"THE SHOW LASTS ONLY ONE HOUR!" says Blaineley with anger "Cool, now I have to speed up the presentation." Blaineley talks to her cellphone "BRING THE REST OF THE COMPETITORS! NOW!"

The remaining hosts fall from the sky.

"Here's is the sexy duo, Eithan from Australia and Javier from Spain."

"If an old lady calls me sexy that means that…am I getting old too?" Asks Javier.

Blaineley gets angrier and punches him in the face.

"Ahem… Kumiko, from China and Mariella, from Italy." Says Blaineley calming down.

"This location looks so… expensive for a TV show." Says Kumiko standing up.

"Where we are?" asks Mariella.

"OH MY GOD, you are so slow." Says a blond woman who seems to be from The United States. "I will do it by myself. Hello, my name is Madeline from The United States and the man behind me is Yamil from India. The people who thinks that Blaineley is a lame as a host, please raise your hands" Everyone raises their hands.

"I WAS NOMINATED FOR A GEMMY!" Exclaims Blaineley.

"But I won that gemmy, like…. I don't know… 5 TIMES!" Says Chris.

"I can do this." Blaineley takes a remote control and push one of the buttons . "Let me leave you in shock."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone is electrocuted.

"What is happening?" Asks Evie, checking herself. "I don't see any electric necklace or something similar to electrocute us."

"It's like an evil defibrillator inside the body that makes the blood boil." Says Imelda looking traumatized.

"That looks so familiar…" Says Yota climbing out from the hole until he realizes what is happening "Wait a minute! Oh no… How you dare? O'Halloran- san."

"It's me who has the control now and I can do whateverI want." Says Blaineley.

"What are you talking about, Sir?" Asks Nigel with curiosity.

"The thing she is using in us was implanted in our circulatory system." Replies Yota.

"Like Nano machines?" Asks Yamil.

"Yes, it was supposed to be a new method to diagnose an illness." Says Yota glaring at Blaineley.

"But your company didn't test it in humans because you think that was too painful for them, you lost the opportunity to earn much money." Says Blaineley.

"So that's how you can afford all these, you stole Mr. Yota invention and sold it in the black market." Says Kumiko.

"Hahaha you are so inocent. Thank your own countries, they hired me to test this mechanical island with the person I must like. To be more specific, CHRIS MCLEAN."

"And why us?" Asks Madeline.

"Thanks to Chris, I am the laughingstock for all the hosting community, I will show that I am the best hostess torturing the best hosts on the world".

"You must be kidding, everybody know that I am the best host on the world and my mechanical island is the only one of the world." Says Chris.

Madeline gets nervous.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Actually… Even if you manage to build Pahkitew island you commit the mistake to presume of it showing the plans in your blog, all ." Says Madeline putting his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"And what's with that?"

Everyone head slaps.

"You gave the opportunity to the United States to take your idea, build this island and with its influence convinced other countries to cooperate with the experiment" Says Blaineley

"Bu… but no one told me that could happen!" replies Chris very shocked, angry and sad.

"But happened, thanks to you." Says Madeline.

"LOOK WHO IS TALKING, YOUR PEOPLE DID IT!" Shouts Chris.

"Arguing about who is the guilty doesn't resolve anything". Intervene Kimiko.

"Whatever… I decided to make the experiment interesting kidnapping all with sleeping gas in a "party" that I organized, making you compete to win YOUR FREEDOM." Says Blaineley.

"WHAT?!" Exclaims everyone.

"Don't act like all you don't know, All you have a much in common having secrets, secrets that can make all you spend all your life in prison. If you lost this, the international police will be waiting to catch you" Ends Blaineley to explain.

"Wow, Finally we found someone worse than you, comrade Mclean." Says Anne Claire.

"Now that everyone is sharing their opinions let me show you where you can talk about stuff that anyone might care about; follow me." Says Blaineley walking inside the mansion and opening the first door next to the living room. "Here is the confession cam, where.., as I said before, you can express your feelings, reactions and blah… blah… blah."

_Chris Confessional:" For the recording. If I get out of this with life, I assure you Blaineley that I will make your life a hell."_

_Imelda Confessional: "I can't let them catch me again, I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE."_

"This haunted mansion will be the place where the losing team will spend the night while the winning team will use one of the wonders in this island. The elimination ceremonies will be placed in the living room and respect the method of elimination… the unfortunate host will see it later." explains Blaineley.

Two interns come with a raffle filled of little balls.

"It's time to make the teams. Everyone please take a ball from the raffle." Says Blaineley.

Everyone takes a ball.

"Now, everyone who has the purple balls will be "The monkey producers" and the green ones will be "The gossip parrots"."

Imelda, Yota, Evie, Yamir, Madeline, Chris and Natasha have purple balls; by the other side Anne Claire, Eithan, Nigel, Javier, Mariella and Bassim have green balls.

"Challenge time!" Says Blaineley exiting from the mansion…

Written by Jocelin Mazariegos

Total drama series, Chris Mclean and Blaineley belongs to fresh TV.

Hosts and Hostess in this chapter belongs to Jocelin Mazariegos.


End file.
